Algo de más
by torredemarfil14
Summary: Aunque Christian le ha confesado a Anastasia que la quiere, ella aún se siente insegura respecto a la naturaleza de su relación. Intenta una conversación sincera sobre sus intenciones, pero acaba acudiendo a metáforas y vueltas para ocultar sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, él la conoce mejor que nadie. ONE SHOT.


Abro los ojos y la luz del sol me encandila. ¿Quién duerme con la ventana tan abierta, de par en par? Claro, el Hotel Heathman. Christian decidió pasar la noche en Portland cuando se había hecho tarde para volver a Seattle. Muy tarde. Y ahora duerme acurrucado como un gatito. Sonrío viéndolo como una boba, el recuerdo de su voz diciéndome que me amaba me inunda. A mí, a mí. Podría saltar en la cama. Muy adulto, dice mi subconsciente mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza. Le acaricio el cabello pasándolo entre mis dedos y abre los ojos muy lentamente.

-Buen día, señorita Steele –susurra.

-Buenos días Christian –sonrió, como una idiota. Basta, contrólate.

-¿Te apetece desayunar? –niego con la cabeza y me asalta la duda; por un momento mis ojos parecen oscurecerse, y él lo nota. Siempre lo nota, con esa extraordinaria capacidad para leer mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué?

-Nada –miento con todo descaro.

-Mientes muy mal, Anastasia –sonríe con expresión divertida.

-Es que he estado pensando en una cosa –susurro, y él se acerca y me envuelve entre sus brazos. Su expresión cambia, ahora se muestra preocupado.

-¿Quisieras contarme? –niego con la cabeza- ¿Tiene que ver con los términos de nuestro contrato? –maldita sea, debería dejar de leerme, ¿cómo hace eso? Sólo me quedo muy quieta y suspiro, bajando la mirada- Desayunemos, entonces –Mierda, voy a perder la oportunidad otra vez. Necesito un camino, llevarlo y que me siga; no puedo tirar bombas porque se asustará y me dejará aquí desnudita y asustada como un ratón acorralado en el bonito Hotel Heathman. Entonces lo sé, una buena metáfora.

-Christian, ¿has leído Demián? ¿Recuerdas los dos mundos? –niega con la cabeza.

-Me lo has mencionado alguna vez, pero no lo he leído. ¿Qué tiene que ver? –ignoro deliberadamente la pregunta y entonces recuerdo algo, brilla en el fondo de mi mente. Sí, es un buen camino, intentaré tomarlo. Es lo bello de las metáforas, si sale mal puedo decir que entendió mal. Pero con Christian eso no parece posible, sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir. Y ahora también, yo sé que sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Pero me tortura porque quiere que me anime a decirlo yo, y quizá es lo justo. Bien, seguiré por este camino un poco más. De todos modos, ya es buena hora.

-Pero has leído La Divina Comedia, tú me lo has dicho –sonríe.

-Sí, creo que fue una de las primeras veces que hablamos. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

-Yo recuerdo todo, Christian –pasa un recuerdo fugaz, de aquella primera vez que me dijo que me amaba en estado de semi inconsciencia; y durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo había imaginado gracias a las bondades de las bebidas espirituosas.

-Siempre me ha gustado la historia de Dante. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? –le divierte este juego, es palpable.

-Yo vivo en el Infierno –sus pupilas dejan de jugar y se pone serio, habla con voz muy solemne.

-¿Tan mal te hago, Ana? Quizá debería irme.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –deja salir el aire, aliviado- Por eso era mejor seguir a Hesse, pero no me importa seguir el camino de Dante –hago una pausa, está bien, suéltalo- Es que yo vivo en el mundo oscuro, prohibido, en la escena trasera; oculta. Soy tu amante escondida, Christian.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez? Eso no es cierto, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Conoces a Elliot y a los demás, conoces a Grace y a Carrick. Te has convertido en parte de mi vida, ¿acaso no lo vez? Siempre piensas lo peor de ti misma.

-Pero sólo soy una sombra, un susurro, un rumor del mundo oscuro. No soy parte de ese Paraíso. Quizá me hayan visto, pero no sería tu acompañante, como una pareja. Pero Mía ha llevado más de un amigo, ¿verdad? –lanza una carcajada.

-Los celos son inseguridad, ¿sabes? –me está llevando para su terreno, pero no lo voy a dejar esta vez. Voy a seguir a Dante, para que entienda que no son celos.

-No es eso, sino ha cruzado al mundo permitido. Ella puede estar en ese círculo, mientras yo sólo puedo ser un rumor que haga reír a tu padre un rato.

-Mi padre jamás se reiría de ti, Anastasia –remata, muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es que quiero ser tu Beatriz, pero también tu Francesca. Tu musa y tu amante, el Paraíso y el Infierno. Y ahora sólo puedo habitar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué te molesta, en concreto? –maldita sea, no esperaba eso. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Vamos, es el momento, me lo he atragantado por mucho tiempo. ¿Quiero esto? ¿De verdad lo quiero?

-Que no seas capaz de verme como tu pareja. Soy una sombra, porque sólo se imaginan lo que somos. Somos amigos, claro que sí; sería una mentira decir que no eres mi mejor amigo, confío tanto en ti. Pero a veces tengo ese instinto animal de llenarte el cuello de manchas purpúreas y marcarte como mi única pareja. Decir "esta boca es mía", y que todos lo sepan, en el Cielo y en el Infierno. Pero soy una sombra, soy nada. –instintivamente las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, y es más la vergüenza de que me vea llorar. De alguna manera me las he arreglado para que nunca me vea llorar, esta es la primera vez. Odio llorar frente a la gente. Me aprieta contra su pecho y besa mi cuello con suavidad, mientras limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar. Puede ser tierno a veces. Pero yo contengo el impulso de gritar.

-No llores, Anastasia. No eres "nada", al contrario. Ya te lo he dicho, tu eres más –remarca esa palabrita, ¿qué querrá decir eso?- Eres tan frágil, sólo una palabra basta para quebrarte. Eso me hace preguntarme cuánto daño te han hecho, hasta dónde te han herido. Despiertas en mí los instintos más bajos, y no sólo quiero follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido; sino que quiero cuidarte, protegerte y que seas muy feliz. Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? –ya no puedo hablar. Dónde me he metido. Sería mejor haberme callado la boca.

-Yo quiero hacerte feliz a ti –susurro- sólo que siento que no soy suficiente.

-Me haces muy feliz, Anastasia. No llores, por favor. –vuelve a limpiarme las lágrimas y me da un beso pequeño en los labios.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes verme como tu pareja? –sube una ceja, y habla muy serio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tú mismo. Es que no lo entiendo, Christian. Si quieres protegerme y hacerme feliz, si en verdad me amas; ¿por qué permanezco en el Infierno?

-Podemos ser Francesca y Paolo en el círculo de la lujuria –quizá es un intento de hacerme sonreír, pero no tiene efecto- También podemos ser Dante y Beatriz, si lo prefieres.

-Quiero ser ambas, yo quiero todo de ti –se me queda mirando fijo con una media sonrisa, animándome a continuar- Como tu pareja. Como tu novia, Christian. –Casi en el mismo instante me tapo la boca como si pudiera agarrar las palabras en el aire y volver a metérmelas dentro para que nunca lleguen a sus oídos. Pero ya es tarde. No puedo más. Estallo en llanto y me hundo más y más en la oscuridad del infierno. Va a rechazarme, lo sé; ya no podré seguir de la misma manera. La he jodido al final, sabía que no podría mantener esto. Maldita sea, tengo que irme. Me levanto de un salto, y no quiero ni ver la cara que me está poniendo; me dirijo al baño de la habitación y cierro la puerta de un golpe. Una parte de mí espera que entre a consolarme, pero pasan los minutos y no aparece. A cada segundo me rechaza más. Quizá incluso cuando yo salga del baño, él ya no esté allí. Me fuerzo a dejar de llorar y a darme un último round. Ya estoy bastante herida, ¿qué puede hacerme uno que otro golpe más? Me acerco al espejo a lavarme la cara y la muchacha que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo no soy yo. Parece un mapache asustado, con el maquillaje corrido y la boca torcida hacia abajo en una expresión triste. No podría gustarle a nadie.

Intento arreglar mi rostro lo mejor que puedo, y salgo del baño. Sorprendentemente Christian sigue allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos sosteniéndose la barbilla y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Está pensando hondamente. Pero esa expresión enigmática me impide leer si está considerando mi propuesta o está investigando el modo más práctico de deshacerse de mí. Suspiro y me siento en el borde de la cama a una cierta distancia, mirando mis pies descalzos. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos. Me sorprende con una de sus manos grandes y fuertes en mi rodilla.

-Yo no soy suficiente para ti –susurra- necesitas más. ¿Por qué? –trago saliva, y trato de dilucidar que voy a decir. Pero las palabras salen solas, sin pensarlas.

-Una vez me has dicho que estabas roto, y yo puedo cuidarte y arreglarte. No puedo darte lo mejor de mí si me siento nada. –por primera vez sube la mirada y explora dentro de mis ojos. Al final esboza una media sonrisa.

-Vale –sonríe- No eres nada, eres una mujer maravillosa. Eres hermosa, brillante, seductora, y estás aprendiendo y descubriéndote. Y a mi me encanta acompañarte y ayudarte con eso.

-A veces quisiera ser capaz de enseñarte algo a ti.

-Me enseñas mucho, Beatriz –apreta mi rodilla y acaricia mi piel con su pulgar. Parece sincero, tal vez no lo he arruinado tanto después de todo.

-Olvídate de lo que te he dicho, Christian. Sólo vamos a desayunar. –menea la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y me acerca un poco más contra él, envolviéndome entre sus brazos y contra su pecho. Este rinconcito huele tan bien, huele a él, y quisiera quedarme encerrada ahí una temporada entera.

-No lo olvidaré. De hecho, pensaré mucho en tus palabras. Pero de momento ya no quiero que llores, así que vamos a hablar un rato de tonterías. Voy a llevarte a desayunar, y luego te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu casa como el caballero que soy. Allí tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar si realmente es lo que quieres. –Maldita sea, eso ¿es un rechazo acaso? Quizá estoy sacando demasiada conclusión de esa pequeña frase. Eso debe ser, lo hago todo el tiempo. Llego a demasiadas conclusiones apresuradas.

-Vamos a comer entonces –me besa con dulzura y es como un golpe mental, me deja embobada, saboreando sus labios. Quisiera asegurarme este sabor delicioso por mucho tiempo más. Quien pudiera.

-Buena chica, vístete –ordena. Vaya, el controlador ha vuelto, y de cierta manera es una tranquilidad porque no estoy segura de para dónde salir corriendo. Lo hago mecánicamente, la ropa interior, el pantalón, la blusa, un zapato, el otro. Debo verme perdida. Sólo me tiende la mano y me lleva, y yo me dejo llevar, aturdida; preguntándome a dónde vamos.

* * *

_Hello! Es mi primer fic de Cincuenta Sombras, espero haber logrado expresarme como Ana. Ya saben, lo de siempre; si les gusto dejen review! :D_


End file.
